What We Can Make Of It
by wrenbailey
Summary: Tim disappeared from her life eight years ago, now he's back and maybe this time he will take the chance that he couldn't when he was a kid. But will Julie? The sequel to My Life and Yours, remember peeps reviews make the world go round!
1. Chapter 1

A hand caressing her swollen belly, and another bracing her weight against the counter Tyra Clarke silently cursed her husband for putting her in her current condition. Outwardly she was smiling politely as the woman sitting in her shop chair was talking about the latest news in her church social circle, Tyra wanted nothing more than to kick the woman out of her shop and soak her swollen feet in a bucket of water. But the old bitty was a steady customer so Tyra just stood and smiled.

"…And we are having a barbecue this weekend, you and your man should come," Mrs. Robert Walken said as she gave her set hair another pat before pulling the money out to pay for her hair. Smiling at Tyra she reached out a cautious hand as if touch the protruding belly of the stylist, but when Tyra raised an eyebrow she decided against it. Francis smiled, "I was a might tetchy too when I was expecting. Do you know what you are having?"

"A little girl," Tyra answered automatically, taking the money from the woman she reached in her pocket for change.

"No you keep it honey," Tyra smiled her thanks, not leaving her spot to walk the older woman to the door. Instead she waited half a breath after the shop door closed before sinking gratefully into the vacated chair. Looking around the soothing blue of the walls, and the modern looking stations Tyra was proud of her salon. It would never rake in the dough that one in Austin or Dallas would, but it did steady business. The opening day picture rested on the wall next to her Cosmetology license, Tyra gave the picture copies of her and Landry a wistful smile. He had his hand around her shoulder, and she hadn't known it at the time but a ring in his pocket for her. The shop was the first of quite a few changes in her life since getting her license, working her ass off in Austin at a commercial salon and building enough savings to open her own. When she had moved back to Dillon she had said it was to be closer to her family, but both she and Landry knew it had been for them. They had been steady friends and lovers since high school, a mild break hadn't slowed down the feelings that she got when she was with him, and when they had gotten married three years ago, Tyra had known that it wouldn't end up like her mother's relationships.

The shop bell dinged, turning Tyra plastered a sweet smile on her face. It dropped into a real one when she spotted the two blondes at the door, "Hey there stranger. Some one is looking a bit shaggy, come here Teddy."

Teddy wiggled in his mother's arms, the three year old grinning at his aunt. Julie groaned as she set the boy down, "Thanks for doing this Tyra."

"As the Godmother of the little guy you don't even have to ask," Tyra said getting the booster seat needed to cut the little boys hair. She patted the seat, smiling as Teddy climbed into the chair with the nimbleness of a monkey. Throwing a cape around his neck she got her scissors out and began to wet the boys hair with a spray bottle, "So have you seen Keith lately?"

"He is still in New York, but he did make the time to send the divorce papers to the lawyer once he signed them," a dark look on her face Julie glared at her reflection, "I still can't believe he left…"

Covering Teddy's ears with her hands Tyra gave her a pointed look, "It isn't like he was around more than a month out of the year anyways."

Teddy swatted at Tyra's hands, "Stop."

"Sorry little QB," Tyra muttered smiling at Julie over his head, "At least he was good for something."

Julie laughed, "A pretty baby making isn't a good trait to look for in a guy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim pulled his truck to a stop outside the small but decent looking ranch style house, glancing at the address he confirmed it before turning the truck off and grabbing his bag. Worn out baseball cap pulled down over his eyes he slung the bag over his shoulder and limped up to front porch. The echo of the doorbell was almost drowned out by what had to be the worst music he had ever heard. Holding his finger too the bell, he heard a pause in the music about a minute before the door was flung open and he was facing a panting Landry Clarke. Tim gave the blonde a once over, finding not much had changed since the last time he saw him before he had split town. Funny how things change but they don't, smiling he shifted his bag on his shoulder, "Hey."

"Riggins man," Landry held the door open moving aside so the former Panther could walk by him, "I wasn't expecting you till like tomorrow, I mean Tyra would have been here if she had known that you were in town this early."

"I got an early start," Tim looked around the modest looking living room. The pictures decorating the walls reminded of the brief stint he had staying at the Taylors, as if the remembrance of that very time had conjured it Tim felt his eyes drawn to a group shot sitting on the bookshelf. Setting his bag down at his feet he flicked his eyes over the smiling bridal party, Tyra in her bridesmaid dress was towering over the petite blonde bride. Julie, his mind whispered as he trailed a finger down the cheek in the picture. She made a stunning bride, but Tim had always known she would. He barely glanced at the groom before turning back to face an overly attentive looking Landry, "Sorry, I didn't get to make it back for you guys wedding."

"It was no problem," Landry shrugged, "I have to say the present made up for it."

Tim smirked as he looked at the flat screen he had sent as a wedding present to his old flame. Funny that with the history that he and Tyra had that she was probably his closet friend besides Jason Street. Picking up his bag he followed Landry to the guest room, passing by what was apparently the other man's home office. From the looks of the disorganization Tim guessed he had interrupted something, "Thanks, again for this."

"Well if it was up to me I would have said no, but Tyra is pretty emotional now a days," Tim grinned as Landry grimaced, "She went into this nesting stage and you called just at the right time before she decided to organize my office. So I guess I am kind of thankful to you."

Tim laughed, easing down on to the bed he stretched his leg out in front of him. His bag on the quilt beside him, "When is she due?"

"Mid March," Landry answered a smug smile coming on his face, "And if you in any way say she looks anything other than gorgeous then you won't have to worry about a reporter finding out where you are. I will end you."

Tim raised an eyebrow, his eyes scanning the slight man, "Is that so?"

Landry rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll find someone who will then."

Tim stood up, holding his keys in his hand he walked past Landry, "I think I am going to go for a drive. You want me to get anything while I am out?"

Landry paused, not expecting the polite question from the Tim Riggins he remembered, "No, you might want to stop by the old Hardware store on main though."

"Why?" Tim had his hand on the front door, he turned to face the amused former footballer.

"Cause that is where Tyra is working, she opened a hair salon up," Landry smiled his pride evident, "She is getting off work in about an hour, it being Saturday and all but you could swing by and tell her you are here."

Tim nodded, he was still nodding when he got into his brand new pick-up truck. Throwing the truck in gear he pulled onto the familiar streets. Eight years, it had been eight years since the last time he had just cruised down the streets of Dillon. Tim leaned his arm on the open window of the truck, watching as he passed by old men sitting on porches. Football signs stood sporadically outside of homes, advertising for the boy inside. Tim laughed raising his hand to wave at the few people who acknowledged him; he doubted they even knew who he was. But that was the way things were done here, you waved even if you didn't recognize the vehicle cause you might come to find out later that it was someone you knew. Pulling the big truck into a spot available a few yards away from the old hardware store, Tim smiled as he looked up at the pale white sign advertising Tyra's shop, _Colette Style_. He had to give it to her; she was making her maiden name into something besides the town tramps.

Taking a deep breath Tim got out and walked to the shop, his hands stuffed in his pockets and feeling like he was a schoolboy. Tyra was possibly the only person in the world that could make him feel like he was still that shrimp in peewee's. He didn't know how she did it but she had wormed her way into his life on a permanent basis. With the exchange of a few phone calls and emails over the years she had kept him up to date for the most part, and part of silent agreement after she had told him about Julie's wedding she excluded the older Taylor girl from her reports. Pulling the shop door open he put a shit eating grin on his face and walked into the transformed old store front.

"If you want to make an appointment for tomorrow then go ahead and write your name on the list, we are closed early today," a voice called from the back.

Tim walked further in, a small noise from the floor beside him had him raising his eyebrows. A little boy, ash blonde hair falling straight and into his big blue eyes looked up at him from his position on the floor playing with a Tonka truck. The kid's eyes widened as he craned his neck back to look Tim in the eye, Tim grinned he was always a sucker for kids and this one was adorable. Crouching down as comfortably as he could with his knee, Tim pushed a truck towards the boy, "Hey there."

"Hello," the little boy said watching the truck get closer with a concentration that startled a laugh out of Tim, "That's Aunt Tyra's truck."

"Is it?" Tim studied the kid for a minute, so this was one of Mindy's brood? Damn cuter than he thought they would be, "You think she would mind me playing with it?"

The little boy pondered for a second, his head tilting to the side as he shrugged, "I no know. She's in back stocking."

"Really," Tim felt his knee protested at the position, with a grunt of pain he got to his feet, "I am a friend of your Aunt's, what do you say we go surprise her?"

The little boy scampered to his feet, he didn't reach hardly past Tim's knee and Tim felt a moment's pause as he looked down at the little upturned face. Something was familiar about the small face, shaking his head he and his new little friend quietly crept to the back of the store. Tim hovered behind the little boy, bending down to coach what the kid would say, "Tell her a football player is here."

The little boy nodded, a smile stretching his small face as he grinned cheekily at the woman Tim couldn't see, "Aunt Tyra, a football player here."

Tim nodded encouragingly, he smiled when he heard Tyra huff out in frustration, "Tell him to hold on Teddy, okay?"

"Tell her that he is the greatest football player," the little boy repeated what Tim said, his words rushed but still coming out clear. Tim smiled as Tyra curse under her breath, giving Teddy a smile he waited as the little boy repeated the last phrase.

"He wants the fullback...count," Teddy cocked his head to the side, Tim stifled his laugh as the little boy could get half of what he was saying right. But he gave Teddy a thumbs up in encouragement earning a grin from the kid, "He says...its for all the balls...spiked at his head."

Tyra gasped, Teddy moved quickly back against Tim as his aunt barreled around the corner. Her smile was just as brilliant as the last time Tim had seen it, which had only been a couple of months ago at one of his games. She was in his arms in a second though, squeezing the life out of him as he struggled to hold her rather unbalanced weight. Pulling back Tyra held his face in her hands, "Tim Riggins, I should murder you. What are you doing here so early?"

"I got an early flight," Tim answered his attention centered on her protruding belly, "Put on a few pounds Colette?"

Tyra punched him in the arm, as she laughed, "If you even think of saying I look fat one more time you will be sleeping in your truck."

"At least the one I have now has a nice backseat," Tim muttered, nursing the spot she hit, the girl hadn't lost any of her muscle. Just as he was taking a step back from her though, another hit caught him in the thigh, glancing down he raised an eyebrow at the little boy who had his fists drawn and raised to do damage, "What was that for?"

"Aunt Tyra hit you," Teddy said as if that should be explanation enough for the tall man, dismissing Tim with a frown he turned to Tyra, "I want my sippy Aunt Tyra."

"Sure thing Teddy," Tyra laughed as she walked over to the mini fridge in the backroom, getting the cup out she handed it to the little boy, "Why don't you go get your things together so that we can go home okay?"

Tim watched the little boy run off, cup firmly held between his chubby hands, "Cute kid."

Tyra looked at him for a minute, grabbing an oversized bag off the shelf she turned the lights in the back room off and motioned out into the floor of the shop, "Yeah he is cute, takes after his mom that way. Drives me crazy when he turns them big eyes on me though, me and his Pop both. Neither one of us can resist them-Anyways what made you want to come home? I mean the accident couldn't have spawned this much homesickness, you have avoided this like the plague for the past couple of years."

Tim took the bag from her, walking with her he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the small figure steadily picking up toys in the front, "I just needed a place to think. This was the only place that I knew of where I could."

"Street still in Germany?" Tyra asked, knowing that if Tim's childhood friend was in the U.S. she wouldn't have gotten a call. Tim's nod was slow but solid, "So I was a last resort…Figures, but just to let you know I am going to expect some work out of you."

"Work?" Tim trailed behind Tyra as she took Teddy by the hand and the two began out the door. The little boy had a pintsized bag strapped to his back and a grin on his face as he waited for Tyra to close the shop, "I need your expertise with the baby room. Landry is great when it comes to certain things, but I refuse to let my child sleep in a crib that could fall apart if a piece of dust landed on it."

Tim laughed, walking the duo to Tyra's car, "So if he can't fix things, and from the looks of his office he can't clean either…Why do you keep him around?"

The blush staining the tall blonde's cheeks was enough to answer his question, Tim shook his head, "Forget I asked. I'll meet you back at the house."

Teddy climbed into the car, buckling himself up as Tyra turned to face Tim, "Where are you going?"

"I thought about checking out some things before it got too late," Tim called from his truck, "Don't worry I'll be back for dinner."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie looked around her classroom, strange how it felt like only yesterday she was walking into this classroom for her first day of school as a student, and here she was in her second year of teaching. Relaxing back into her chair, she threw her pen down on the stack of essays she had just finished grading. Her Honors class hadn't lived up to their usual stuff, but no surprise there more than half her students were football crazy and with Dillon on a winning streak she knew they would be sub par workers this week. Her fingers cramped from all the corrections she had made Julie reached for her purse, she had done more than enough work for one Saturday night. Plus she had a little boy waiting for her that probably was in need of a good scrubbing, especially after playing with his Uncle Landry all afternoon.

Walking to her car Julie froze when she saw the truck parked near the football field, she had gotten into the habit of parking in the back of the school because of all the traffic in the mornings at the front. Not recognizing the truck Julie remembered that the Laribee game was coming up and this was probably some pre-game pranksters, cursing kids and football in general she tossed her bag in her car. Her sneakers kicked up dust as she stalked across the parking lot, Julie was glad that she had dressed comfortably not wanting to think about the scuffs her nice shoes would have gotten from this little trek. Glancing inside the truck she saw no one, skirting around it she reached the open gates of the field in no time. A lone figure was standing just in the in-zone, his hands in his pockets as he looked out at the field.

"Excuse me," Julie called out, walking forward she glared at the trespasser, "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave. You can't-."

The man turned around a small smile playing at his lips, "Hello Taylor."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric smiled at Tyra, "Thanks for dropping him off."

Teddy held his arms up to his grandfather, "Pop! Pop I got ice cream."

"I can see that," Eric shifted the boy in his arms, his hand coming up to wipe at the chocalate smear on the little cheek, "Your Mom is still at school, but Gracie is in her room buddy, go see what she is doing."

Teddy slipped from his grandfather's arms, running towards his aunt. Eric turned back to Tyra, "Is Tim coming into town tomorrow?"

"Actually he is in town now, I couldn't tell her Coach. She is just getting over Keith and what that prick did to her I just didn't have the heart to tell her that Tim was back," Tyra shifted under the hard stare that Eric gave her, "Listen I have to go and get dinner for Landry…Tell Jules that I will see her soon. And give my hellos to Tami and Gracie."

"Night Tyra," Eric said as he closed the door behind her, Turnign he smiled at the little boy and girl standing at the end of the hallway, "Who wants chicken nuggets?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Julie," Tim called after her, hop-running to catch up with her hurried stride, "Julie wait up a minute."

"Why," Julie whirled around her hair whipping her in the face, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

He shrugged, he didn't know of anything else to do. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do because she gave him a sneer and turned away in disgust yanking her car door open. He was opening his mouth to say something to stop her when she slammed the door closed and turned to face him again. Tim took a step back, drinking her in. She hadn't changed a lot; her face was less round though he knew she would still look like a little girl when she smiled. Her body had filled out into that of a mature woman, full breast above a flat stomach and wide hips, legs that he could tell were probably still strong from years of dance. The fire in her eyes and flush to her cheeks reminded him of the few times he had riled her temper just to see the wild beauty that it released.

"Why are you here Tim?" Julie crossed her arms under her chest, hip cocked to the side so like her mother when she was yelling at the Coach that Tim almost smiled, almost.

A million answers flashed through his head, "I saw your wedding photo at Tyra and Landry's. You looked beautiful…you still are."

Julie sucked in her breath, closing her eyes, "Why are you here Tim?"

Tim stepped closer biting the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing when she took a hasty step back as if being within a three foot radius of him would make her sick. Shifting to get his weight off his leg he considered telling her the truth, everything about where he had been and what he had been doing. It was too much too soon though, instead he opted for the short version, "I got into a car accident, the doctors recommended going home to help with the healing process…"

"So no other reason as to why you are here?" Julie bit her tongue after asking, but a small part of her wanted to know if he still thought about her.

"Do I need one?" Tim snapped, remembering the happy face of a blushing bride he had seen at Tyra's house.

"No, I guess you didn't," try as she might Julie couldn't keep the hurt tone out of her voice, "Well I hope that you have a good stay…It was nice seeing you again, I have to go-."

"What's his name?" Tim stepped closer his voice lowering in volume unconsciously to a menacing tone.

Julie quirked her eyebrows at him, her mind going to her three year old son waiting for her at her parents house by now. Tim wouldn't know about Teddy though, or at least she didn't think he could. Puzzled Julie didn't realize how close they were until she choked out her answer, "Who's who?"

Tim gritted his teeth, this was the first time in a long time that he had felt anything other than coldness. For so long he had closed himself off in order to do his job, and two minutes in Julie's presence had all the irrational emotions he had bottled up come leaking out in a rush, "Your fucking husband, that's who. What is his name?"

Julie laughed she couldn't help it, "Keith, his name is Keith Mason. Not that it is any of your business, considering you gave me up before we were anything to begin with. Oh and then you disappear. Do you even realize the hell you put everyone through with that stunt?"

His name was Keith; it would only take Tim a phone call to have the man's entire history laid out before him. Wrapping his mind around the perverse pleasure he would get out of slowly torturing the man if he found out that he had at any point treated Julie wrong. Shaking his head of the various ways he could dispose of the body Tim realized that Julie was staring at him with blue fire in her eyes, waiting for his answer to her questions, "I know."

"And where did you go," Julie whispered her eyes loosing some of the anger, "Why did you leave?"

"I went to my Uncle's," he was blunt, but right now he wanted nothing more than to hold her, to kiss those lips that had tempted him in his dreams for the past eight years, "I graduated from some small school in North Dakota, that had no football team and no clue who I was. I joined the Marines, and have been pretty much everywhere in the world."

"Why?"

Tim swallowed, "You need to get home."

Julie leaned towards him, this time it was Tim who backed away effectively cutting himself off from her. Julie whimpered, "Tim, please…"

"Go home Taylor," he couldn't bring himself to call her by her married name, "Go."

She read the darkness in his eyes, something that she had only seen a handful of times before. Reaching blindly behind her she grasped the handle for the car in her hand and got in the car. She watched him as she cranked, momentarily hesitating watching him in the headlights of her car before pulling away. She didn't even realize she was crying till she had to stop at a light and could barely read the speedometer. Wiping her eyes, Julie leaned her head on the steering wheel, crying more than she had when Keith had walked out on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric looked up at the door, then down at his watch. Julie was late, usually when things got to be hectic for her she would call to tell them that she was on her way or to at least alert them to where she was. It was almost ten and still no Julie, he was getting worried. Getting up he walked to the front window, opening the blinds he gave a sigh of relief at spotting the small car parked in the drive. He could just make out Julie siing in the car, hands clenched on the steering wheel.

"Eric," Tami called out, she yawned as she walked over to encircle her husband's waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, "What is it babe?"

"Julie," Eric ran a hand caressingly over her hands clasped on his stomach, "I think she found out that Tim Riggins is back in town."

"You can't protect her forever Eric," Tami whispered her arms tightening for a second before releasing him and walking over to the couch where Teddy was sprawled having fallen asleep watching game clips with Eric, "She is a grown woman now, a mother and as much as you would like to keep her from getting her heart broken again she has to learn to stand on her own feet."

"She's my girl though," Eric closed the blinds and hurried back to his position on the couch when he saw Julie getting out of her car, "Here she comes."

Tami smiled at her grandson, bending down she brushed his hair out off his forehead, "I still can't believe she has a baby sometimes."

Eric grinned, "Our little QB1," the door opened and both Taylor's turned to greet their tired daughter. Eric was the first to say anything, "Hey darling, long day?"

"Yeah," Julie walked over to the couch, smiling at the little boy who was snoring softly, "Someone was watching game tapes again?"

"He loves them," Eric gave her a sheepish smile, coughing he tried to look discreet as he asked, "How was work?"

"Students who half copied their papers from wikipedia," Julie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge scanning the leftovers, "Oh and I ran into Tim Riggins at the football field."

She said it so absentmindedly that Eric even wondered if she was talking about the same boy that she had cried for weeks after he disappeared. Tami shook her head discreetly at him, but Eric needed to know, "Really, how was he?"

"He was Riggins," Julie spat, grabbing a cookie she stuffed it in her mouth. Chewing angrily she glared at the wall containing the Dillon Panther's team pictures since Eric had become coach. Zeroing in on the first year she found number 33 without a problem, she had spent countless hours previously staring at it trying to figure out why he had left. Where she had gone wrong.

"Okay, come here little guy," Julie bent and picked Teddy up, settling him on her shoulder. He murmured opening his eyes briefly before snuggling closer to her and going back to sleep, "We are going to head home. Thanks for watching him."

"It was no trouble," Eric walked her to the door, Tami following with Teddy's bag of toys and various essentials. The short stroll to her car was silent, though Eric was dieing to ask her more questions he knew that he had barely scraped by with the one he had asked. His arm around his wife he waved as Julie's second hand car from Buddy pulled out of sight and down the road, "She's going to be okay isn't she?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie groaned pulling her son out of the booster car seat, amazed when he didn't wake up from the rough treatment. Holding Teddy in her arms she kicked the car door closed, juggling her keys in the other hand she clicked the remote lock attached to her keys. The flash of the headlights lit up the front porch of the old farmhouse she and Keith had bought the first year of their marriage. A shape bounded towards her from the side of the house, the dark grey mutt gave an excited bark at seeing her before running towards the porch and waiting patiently.

Shoving the dog out of the way with her leg Julie jammed the key in the lock struggling to keep Teddy secured in her arms and not drop the bags she was also carrying. A kick got the door open when it stuck in its frame, the dog scooting around her to trot ahead happy to be inside. Throwing her and Teddy's bags down on the couch Julie walked into Teddy's room, pulling the covers back she laid him down gently. Thankful that her mother had put him in his pajamas, Julie brushed a kiss across his forehead and left the room quietly. Leaving the door opened a crack to let the dim hall light in Julie let out a sigh of relief, at finally being finished with the day.

The dog thumped its tail happily when she walked into her bedroom, its head not moving from the cushion of its paws though. Julie shook her head at the lazy dog, it was a mutt that Landry had found one day and insisted that Julie and Teddy needed. Mostly because Tyra wouldn't let him have a dog, and when Julie had seen the half husky-half collie mix she had fallen in love with it. Keith had frowned and said the dog was a nuisance, but Teddy and her own protests over its removal had prevented the animal from going anywhere.

"Come on Pan," Julie muttered scratching the dog behind the ears as she stepped over him on the way to the dresser. Changing into an oversized Panther football shirt Julie yawned and glanced at the clock, it was only a little after ten. She had become an old woman, going to bed before it was even time for the Late Show. Going through her night time routine Julie couldn't help but remember Tim standing in her headlights before she drove away from the school. His hair was still long, though he had said he was in the Marines. Julie frowned, she would have thought that his hair would have needed to be kept a certain length, then her mind flashed to how firm he looked. He was still the slim powerful build of the football player that she remembered. But now there was a sort of ease to his stance that came from knowledge of ones own body and abilities that he had never had before that scared and fascinated her. She frowned even more as she turned off the lights and climbed into bed, hearing Pan's claws click on the hardwood as he came to lay beside her on the floor beneath the bed. She could almost smell the spicy scent of Tim's cologne from when he had stepped close to her, Julie turned onto her stomach burying her head in her pillow trying to force the reactions of her body out of her mind so that she could fall asleep. But in her minds eye she saw Tim standing in button down shirt and jeans, his hands in his pockets and the patented Riggins look of stoicism on his face. Groaning Julie tossed onto her back, "Damnit Tim."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: There it is ladies and gentlemen the first chapter of the sequel to My Life and Yours. I hope that it meets within approval of everyone, this has to be the only fanfiction that I write this quickly for so enjoy because it might not last.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie stumbled out of bed to pick up the phone, a quick glance at the clock had it just after six in the morning which didn't improve her mood when she snapped a greeting.

"Julie," the deep calm voice had her instantly sitting down on the edge of her bed, staring at the phone in her hand for a second Julie contemplated hanging up. The voice gave an exasperated sigh, "Julie, I know you're there I can here you breathing."

"Keith, you woke me up," Julie cleared her throat, "Is there something you wanted?"

Her husband, soon to be ex-husband gave a small laugh, "I am sitting here looking at a picture of us from last year's family picnic. God I feel like an idiot…Julie I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Keith," Julie fell backwards against the bed, "You were the one that left. We were here for you and you decided that you wanted something more."

"What if I made a mistake," Julie groaned wanting to throw the phone away and curl back on the bed and pass this off as a bad dream. Keith continued, Julie could practically see him sitting in the apartment he bought with their savings while he was working on his book in New York. See him in his favorite pair of jogging pants and an old hoodie, his blonde hair curly and rumpled from sleep, she could feel an ache in her stomach as she thought about all the times she had curled up in his lap and the two of them had just sat there talking about inconsequential things.

"Keith don't do this now," she whispered into the phone barely audible even to her own ears.

"Julie I made a mistake," Keith said just as low, "Is there anything I can do to make this right."

Julie gave a shaky breath, her equilibrium thrown off. She clutched the phone to her ear, her wedding ring clicking against the plastic of the phone ominously.

Keith gave a sigh, "Julie, I love you."

"Keith," Julie could feel the tears gathering in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He kept his eyes focused even as the man in front of him fell to the ground in pain, blood staining the other man's shirt as he clutched his stomach. Tim took a step back away from the blood, his eyes staying fixed on the man who was slowly circling him and his dying companion. The knife skittered across the skin of his throat, Tim felt his breath catching unconsciously as the blade caught on his adam's apple. He flicked his eyes to the man, his face remaining calm as the shorter man gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. So this was how he was going to die, Tim had always wondered but back when he was a kid he had figured he would drink himself to death. It had never entered into his mind that he would end up on the bad side of a Colombian guerrilla fighter with a knife at his throat… _

Tim opened kept his eyes closed, his breathing relaxed as he waited. Suddenly he was on his feet and had the person leaning over him in a choke hold. His eyes widened as he looked at the gasping face of Landry Clarke, he released the other man as quickly as he had grabbed him. Backing away and giving the man space Tim opened his mouth to say he was sorry but Landry beat him to it.

A hand rubbing his throat and a slight hitch in his speech Landry gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'm sorry," Tim said after Landry was already out the door, if the other man had heard him he didn't say anything. Running a hand through his hair Tim tried to calm the beat of his heart, for just a second he had forgotten that he was at Tyra's. It was the result of years of trying to stay alive, with a stiff step he went to take a shower to wake himself up.

Almost sheepishly he walked out into the living room, his hands stuffed into a pair of ratty old jeans watching as Tyra and Landry danced around one another in the small kitchen. Tim leaned against the wall watching them with a smile on his face, Landry's hand would sneak out every now and then to caress Tyra's belly as if reassuring himself that what was around him was real.

"Morning," Tyra called out a smile on her lips as she slipped from Landry's grasp and walked to the table with fresh orange juice, "You feeling okay?"

Tim nodded, giving Landry an apologetic look, "Just forgot where I was this morning, sorry about that."

"It's no problem," Landry handed him a cup of coffee on his way to the table, "I was thinking that today we could go and check out that new music store-."

"No," Tyra cut in looking at her husband, "I am not going to be dragged through that second hand store so that you can drool over some guitar that we can't afford. Plus you can't play worth a shit."

Tim laughed as Landry sputtered, "Well that's just not nice. I thought when you were pregnant that you were suppose to get all sweet…You are just being mean now."

"I tell it like it is honey, I don't want you making a fool of yourself," Tyra speared a sausage on her fork, waving it in the air at her husband, "Plus weren't you and Santiago suppose to get together for something or another for the paper."

"That isn't until later tonight," Tim raised his eyebrow at the conversation. Landry noticed, setting his coffee down, "I took over the paper about two years ago. Santiago is a producer for the radio station; he and I have been working on a joint project for the last month. Nothing much just a little side job-."

"Don't let him fool you," Tyra pushed the plate of pancakes towards Tim, "He and Santy are finally updating this little town. What plans have you got for today Tim?"

His mouth was full of pancake when he looked up to answer her, "Probably go see who I can find."

"Well Coach was asking about you," taking a sip of her juice Tyra gave a longing look to the coffee the two men were drinking, "You might want to get your ass over to see him, explain a few things to him."

"Explain what?" Tim gave her a blank look.

"I don't know maybe where you've been for the last eight years," Landry clasped his hands over his plate, "I think that would be a good place to start, but that is just me."

Tim glared at the man, "Really?"

"I am just saying," Landry looked at his watch, "I should really be going…I'll see you later."

Tim smirked as Landry gave Tyra a hasty kiss on the cheek and was out the door before anything more could be said. Tim turned back to Tyra, "Was he that jumpy in school?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tim you look good," Tim smiled at Tami, taking the proffered glass of tea from her. Tami sat down next to Eric, "So tell us what've you've been up to."

"Well you must have known I transferred to Mountford for the last of my senior year," Tami gave him a sheepish smile. Tim grinned at her exchanging a smile with her husband he continued, "After that I knew I didn't have the grades to get into college so I joined the Marines, been doing that ever since."

"You don't look like a Marine," Gracie said, her blonde curls falling into dark brown eyes just like her father's.

Tim laughed, it had been a point that he didn't look like a Marine but the Taylor's didn't need to know that. Taking a sip of his drink he turned the attention away from himself, "I heard you've won three more championships since I left."

"Well we came in second your senior year but we were able to scrape buy for some more wins after a couple of years of hard work," Eric pointed to the wall where each of his championship team pictures had a place of honor, "Though nothing beats that first year."

"That was the best feeling," Tim agreed wholeheartedly he hadn't felt that happy in a long time, "Heard from any of the guys?"

"Matt Saracen moved to Seattle after his Grandmother died four years ago, he comes back though for Christmas's," Tami curled into Eric's side as she continued, "Smash is playing for Green Bay, but you probably know that, the boy has a big mouth but his heart was always in the right place. Coretta is still living here, though her house is probably twice as big as ours-."

"You gone to go see Billy," Eric was blunt but the Tim he knew sometimes needed to have it spelled out, "It has been four years Tim, and you didn't even show up-."

"I didn't know," Tim hissed, "I was…I was busy with work and they didn't let me know till after I got back to the states."

"You should go see him," Eric got up, his jaw clenched, "You go see your brother and then why don't you come back here for dinner."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom?" Julie called out dumping Teddy's book bag of essentials next to the coat rack, "Teddy why don't you go play with Gracie?"

The little boy nodded running to his Aunt's room, Julie pushed her hair out of her face and walked to the kitchen, "Hey guys."

Tyra smiled at Julie, "We were wondering when you would show up."

"What's going on?" Julie sat down at the counter next to her friend. Looking at Eric, Landry, Santiago, Buddy Garrity and various other Dillon Panther alum and or tag alongs; sitting around the backyard drinking beers and laughing.

"Your father and I thought it would be a good idea to give Tim a welcome home party," Tami pulled the salad bowl out from under the counter, "Sweetie would you mind mixing the potato salad?"

"Sure," Julie gave Tyra a look, "So where is the guest of honor?"

"He went to go see Billy," Tami said, tossing the ripped up lettuce into the bowl she handed the salad fixings to Tyra to mix, "Did you know that boy said he didn't even know? The Marines had him over seas and didn't even tell him that his own brother was dead till after he got back. I don't know what our country is coming to…Damnit he is going to let those burgers for the kids burn."

Tami ran out of the kitchen leaving Julie and Tyra in silence. Julie was the first to break, "Keith called me this morning."

Tyra brought the knife she was using to chop cucumbers a little too hard, "And what did he want?"

"To tell me that he made a mistake," Julie turned away from the accusing look of her friend.

"Julie Taylor you are not considering going back to that cheating scumbag?" Tyra started to yell but remembering Teddy and Gracie were in the general vicinity forced her to lower her voice to a hiss by the end of the sentence, "After the hell you went through this past year you are going to let him waltz right back into your life?"

"Well it seems to be a trend now a days, people who I don't ever plan on talking to again waltzing in and acting like nothing has changed," Julie threw the finished potato salad into the fridge, "And maybe he has changed? I can't just cut him out of my life Tyra, he is Teddy's father."

"Biologically, and it didn't matter because he wasn't there half the time anyways," Tyra got up tossing the vegetables into the large bowl haphazardly, "And no offense did what you even have with Tim even qualify as anything but a crush, so comparing the two is foolish."

"Rich coming from the woman who keyed Landry's car when he was having drinks with his cousin," taking the bowl from Tyra she smiled sickly sweet at the towering blonde.

"That was…I can't believe you would even bring that up it has nothing to do with what we were talking about," walking around the counter she grabbed Julie's arm, "I am just trying to help."

"I know me and Tim never had anything, he wouldn't let us," Julie whispered, "And Keith…Tyra this is just like emotion overload or something. I feel like I am in highschool all over again and I don't know what to think or feel. I want to just ignore Tim, because it seems like he hasn't changed at all but I can't because I want to know why he left. I want to know why Keith left too." Julie wiped at her eyes, giving Tyra a wobbly smile, "I want to know why I wasn't good enough for them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim eased himself down to the clear grassy spot next to the granite tombstone, a beer in his hand and a six-pack next to him. Running a hand over the smooth surface of the headstone Tim sighed, "Hey Billy."

The graveyard was empty, and quiet. Tim smirked as he thought how Billy would have hated the silence, "I suppose you got my letters, I got yours."

He took a sip of his beer, looking around as he continued, "I miss you Billy, I didn't know…I didn't know you were gone. I guess I fucked up big? Missing my own brother's funeral because…well because I couldn't face anything and so I ran. I just kept running too, all the way to Uncle Duncan's and then to the Marines, it was so much easier to run away from my problems when I had a gun pointed at my head. I couldn't come back here Billy."

Tim whirled his beer around studying it, "I know I should have, but I couldn't face this place anymore…Even after you died, it was like I was free of this place and I had no reason to come back. So I didn't."

"Funny," Tim laughed, "I spent so much time forgetting everything that happened here, and now I am running back here to forget all the things I have done sine I left."

Tim drank his beers one after another, telling his brother everything that had happened to him. Telling him about the training and the horrors that came back to him after a mission, about waking up in a cold sweat thinking that someone was holding a knife to your throat or the look in someone's eyes when you were the one to deal the final blow. He let out everything that he had been holding in for so long, his back coming to rest on his brother's tombstone as he drank.

"I guess I should have known that I would end up back here," Tim looked around, watching the grass sway in the wind as the sun began to set, "They picked a nice spot for you Billy…I think you would like it. There is this spot down in Columbia, hidden away on the coast. The water is crystal clear and the sand is so soft that you could lay on it for hours and feel like you are on air. I think the time I spent there was probably my happiest since I left here."

Tim sat the last beer down next to his brother's headstone, "I never told you this when you were alive, but I love you Billy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie smiled at Coach Mac, handing him a fresh beer, "I promise not to hold your boys after class any more."

"Good, they are damn fine players but that book you got them reading has got them distracted," Mac emphasized his point with a poke of his finger that Julie flinched back from automatically, she wasn't sure about how many beers that the old man had consumed but she wasn't about to lose an eye to find out.

"Mommy, Mommy," Teddy ran into his mother's legs, "He's here. He's here."

Confused as to who he was talking about Julie hefted her son up so that he was resting on her hip, "Is he now? Who's here QB?"

"The football man," Teddy pointed over her shoulder to Tim who was being greeted by some of his old football buddies, "See Mommy, the football man."

Julie smiled at her son, "I see, his name is Tim. Where did you meet him though?"

"At Aunt Tyra's shop, he came in and she hit him," Teddy balled up his fist and hit his mother's shoulder, "Like that."

Julie laughed, "You better watch it kid, you might hurt Mommy doing that."

"Tim fix it," Teddy squirmed demanding to be let down. Julie dropped him to his feet watching as he ran over to the group of men and easily wormed his way in between them. Julie swallowed the knot in her throat, snatching the beer back from Mac before he could take a drink she swallowed a good portion of the drink as her son dragged the still talking ex-Panther over towards her.

"Wasn't that for me?" Mac asked as Julie shoved the beer back in his hands, Tim and Teddy were now in front of them though distracting Mac from questioning Julie on her drinking, "Riggins, you look like hell boy. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Nice to see you too Coach," Tim said though his eyes were on Julie who was trying not to blush under the scrutiny, "I was under the assumption that we were going to go fix your Mom kid?"

"We are," Teddy grabbed Julie's hand, "Fix her."

Julie cherished the truly astonished look that came over Tim's face. Her hand clutched in her sons and Tim's jaw on the ground made life just about perfect, "What's the matter Riggins?"

"I didn't know…I knew you were married…but," Tim sputtered reminding himself far too much of Matt Saracen before the Guatemalan made, "He's yours?"

"Well that is kind of obvious," Mac muttered, "Damn kid looks just like her. What the hell did they do to you in the Marines? Seems you are dumber than the last time I saw you."

Mac wandered off muttering, leaving a perplexed three year old, his smirking mother, and a confused looking man in his wake.

Tim cleared his throat trying to buy himself some dignity, "I thought he was Mindy's-."

"Mindy? Tyra's sister Mindy?" A horrified expression came on her face, "Have you ever even seen her children? Little monsters-."

"I just assumed because he called her Aunt Tyra," trying to defend his actions, Tim smiled, "I mean the kid did punch me when we first met…And how was I suppose to know that you had a kid, I didn't even know your husband's name."

"Ex-husband," Julie snapped, "He is my ex-husband as of two months ago."

His eyes locked with hers, he couldn't breath for a moment as the impact of what she just said seemed to filter threw his brain. Looking down at her left hand, the one that was resting on her son's shoulder he noticed for the first time that it was bare of any rings. His eyes slowly trailing back up Tim took a step back distancing himself for a moment so that he could regain his footing, "I seemed to have missed a lot."

"Mommy can I go play with Gracie and Joey," Julie nodded giving Teddy a smile before he ran off.

"He's a cute kid," Tim rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I…I don't know what to say to you."

Julie put a hand up to her mouth, laughter threatening to burst out. The serious look on Tim's face, added to the fact that he had said almost those exact same words to her eight years ago gave her the strangest sense of deja-vu. Her life had come almost full circle, she was trying to get over the rollercoaster that her ex-husband was putting her through and in waltz Tim Riggins the boy she never got a chance to close the book on. So she laughed, trying to bring focus back to her other wise hectic life.

"I have to go help Mom," Julie said through her laughter, "Enjoy your party."

Tim stepped back as she walked away from him, her laughter trickling out behind her. Tim stuffed his hands in his pockets, his face blank as she walked away making Julie laugh more when she spotted him in the reflection of the sliding patio door before seeking the sanctuary of her parents living room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim smiled as he took the leftovers from Tami, "Thanks again Mrs. Taylor, this was…unexpected."

"Well it was a pleasure Tim," Tami said tiredly, all but shoving him out the front door. Tim waved over his shoulder before sauntering off to his truck, putting the food in the cab he watched as Julie waved goodbye to her parents, Teddy having fallen asleep with his aunt watching a movie and the Taylor's offering to keep him. Tim knew the exact moment when Julie realized he was still standing next to his truck, her whole body stiffened for a moment before she continued walking.

"I didn't expect them to throw me a party," Tim called out, watching her as she slowed her step, "I-."

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something?" Julie interrupted, tucking her hair behind her air in a nervous way, Tim smiled at the habit that she had never out grown apparently.

"Sure," Tim motioned her over, walking around to open the passenger door for her, Julie gave him a wide eyed look as she climbed into the cab.

------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: So I know that was sort of an abrupt end but I writer's block is a bitch and I have been re-writing since last monday...I will hopefully get out the next bit in the next two weeks, but I promise nothing. My love to WhoJ, who has been on my tail about updating...you are the best though and smooches to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie stared down at the plain white coffee mug sitting between her hands on the cracked wood veneer finished table, "We met in my second semester of freshman year. Keith was…well he was the nice clean cut all American the kind that always has a smile and when you bring him home your parents are smiling more than you."

Tim gritted his teeth to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, "Sounds like everything I wasn't."

"Exactly," Julie made no qualms about her choice in a man after Tim, "I didn't even realize until after Tyra and Landry had met him that he was so opposite of you. I didn't want to admit that I wasn't over you because I was so angry at you for leaving that I needed something and Keith gave it to me."

Julie smiled at him, her blonde hair falling around her face much the same as he had dreamed of since his time in the Taylor home. It was that smile that had kept him sane when he was being starved and beaten in a Colombian prison, clearing his throat at the uncomfortable thought Tim leaned back in the booth seat, "I didn't know what to do with us."

"So you ran," Julie nodded sagely, her shoulders slumping, "I guess I can understand wanting to run away from all your problems. When Keith told me about the women he had been seeing in New York, I just wanted to run and keep on running. I couldn't believe that the man who was supposed to be perfect would do this to me. But then I looked at Teddy and I knew I couldn't leave him, I had to stick things out and make sure that my son was taken care of."

"I wasn't good enough for you Julie, I never will be," Tim took a sip of his coffee, "You were the coach's daughter, I was the screw up football player more known for the things I did off the field than for what I did on-."

"Well the guy who I should be spending the rest of my life with turned out to be an asshole too. So tell me Tim who is good enough for me?" Julie whispered her cheeks reddening, "Because I seem to always be choosing the wrong one."

Tim didn't think, tomorrow he would rationalize. Tomorrow he would blame things on the beers he had, on the jet lag. He would blame the fact that he had dreamed of the day when Julie Taylor would once again be in his reach and it would be possible for him to taste her. To taint her, burn himself with her flavor, her innocence. He didn't think he simply stood, threw some bills on the table and grab her hand and was pulling her after him. Julie was stumbling to keep up with his quick pace, and her muttered and whispered curses at him were funnier to him than anything he had heard in a very long time. Stopping at his truck he positioned her between him and the cool metal, looming over her he watched as her flush spread from her cheeks down her neck and disappeared in the neckline of her shirt. Her pulse was racing in her throat and he felt a familiar thrill at being the one to make her so excited. His own pulse pounding he trailed a finger down her cheek, moving his hand he cupped her face relishing the feel of the soft skin. He lowered his head inhaling her hair as he stepped closer pushing his body next to hers. His hand found a spot on her hip, fingers stretching to touch as much of her as he could.

Tim took a deep breath as he trailed his lips down slowly, barely skimming the skin of her forehead till he reached her slightly parted lips. Her breath was hot and sweet on his as he paused; lips touching hers, waiting for her to make the next move. Julie sighed against his mouth her lips pushing into his hurriedly, as if she had been waiting for this moment her entire life. He knew he was probably bruising her but he couldn't bring himself to pull back any as he pushed her against the truck and their mouths fused. Tilting her head to allow better access Julie moaned against him as she arched into the kiss, Tim had never heard a more pleasing sound in all his life.

His hands were on fire as he began to move them across her body; he was like a starving man who had just found ambrosia from the gods. His hands went between their bodies pulling her shirt up so that he could touch the skin underneath, Julie happily pulled back so that he could have access. Her back arching as he cupped her breast through her bra. Tearing his mouth away Tim rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger watching as she gasped and her head fell back against the truck as she pushed her body fully into his hands.

The slamming of a car door and loud laughter had Tim pulling his hands away as if he were a kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Breathing hard he looked at her, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips tasting her lip gloss lingering on them. Reaching around her he opened the door of his truck waiting for her once again to make the next move.

"Tim," Julie whispered, Tim silenced her with a swift kiss.

Pulling back his voice was gruff, "Get in the truck Julie."

Julie blushed at the intimate way he said her name, getting in Julie climbed into her seat putting as much distance between them as she could. Tim climbed in after her starting the truck he pulled out of the dinner parking lot. They drove for a few minutes before Tim broke the silence, "Where's your house?"

"On King Road, the little farm house at the end, past the curve," Julie looked at him; Tim's hands were tight on the steering wheel his attention focused straight ahead. Julie wondered at his control, had he always been so focused? Or was it something that he had learned in the Marines. Julie remembered the last time that they had driven to her home in silence after her dance practice. Now older and maybe a little wiser Julie realized what she should have done all those years ago. She shouldn't have let the silence build, letting both of them grow in regrets as the destination grew closer. Drawing in a shaking breath Julie crept closer to him on the seat, soon she was all but in his lap. Except for the tightening of his grip on the steering wheel Julie didn't think he noticed her intrusion on his personal space. She smiled shyly as she let her hand drift to the back of his neck, playing with the strands that just brushed his neck. Fingers tickling the sensitive skin with just barely there touches, Julie leaned forward to taste the skin of his neck. She bit him gently under his ear, smiling when he inhaled and gave a groan as she soothed the place she bruised with a kiss. Tim moved his head to the side to give her better access; it was the only thing aside from his heavy breathing that indicated he was even aware of her. Julie shifted closer her mouth skimming over his neck to his jaw line; nipping at the skin there she closed her eyes and savored the moment. Her hands tangling in his hair she trailed kisses down his neck she didn't even realize that they had stopped till his hands were on her.

His hands hard as he pulled her so that his mouth could crush hers, the sweetness of the kiss was almost lost in their need for one another. Julie thrilled in the feel of his body hard and ready next to her own.

"We should take this in your house," Tim asked tearing his mouth away from hers he held her thigh in a steely grip, his thumb just brushing the juncture of her thighs.

Julie didn't answer, not wanting to even move enough so that they parted from the full body contact that was sending her over the edge. Nodding she gave him a slight push to get him moving, he gave her a smoldering look before he pulled himself up and was opening the door to the truck. Before she was even sitting up properly he was hauling her out and carrying her to the door. Julie laughed at his rush, "I can walk you know."

"I know," Tim said putting her down on the porch but his hands remained on her hips, "but that was quicker and a lot more fun."

Julie gave him a smirk before turning around to unlock the door. Tim enveloped her from behind, pulling her bottom firmly into his front. His breath was hot on her ear making her hands shake as she tried to put the key in the lock.

"Let me help you," Tim whispered his voice low and urgent in her ear. His hand trailed down her arm, wrapping it around her shaking hand containing the key he guided it to lock.

Julie watched her own hand being swallowed by his as if it were another person's. As if the entire actions were those of another's she floated along in the feelings that being surrounded by Tim was causing. His mouth nipping and teasing the skin at the back of her neck Julie stumbled forward into the dark house. The only thing that held her on her feet was Tim's hands around her body as he followed her into the house. Regaining her balance Julie turned in his arms and brought her mouth to his. Her hands fisting in his shirt she pulled him with her through the house, falling backwards into a wall as she refused to separate herself from him long enough to get a good look at where they were walking. Crashing into the wall sent a picture frame crashing to the ground but Tim's mouth was doing such delicious things to her neck that she couldn't bring herself to care. Arching against him Julie gasped at the feel of him against her, separated only by a few layers of clothes.

Using his weight and her own firm grip with her thighs to keep her up, Tim busied his hands with removing her shirt. Pulling it over her head his lips found hers just as soon as the fabric was clear. Julie gasped into the kiss as his hands found the clasp of her bra and freed her upper half from its last barrier. One hand cradling her head to his he pulled away from the wall and began to nibble at her bottom lip.

"Bedroom," Julie whispered as her hands worked under his shirt, "First door on the left."

Tim growled pulling his head back he looked at her, "Are you sure?"

His thumb running along her swollen lips he waited for her answer. Julie knew he would stop if given just the smallest hint of hesitation on her part, despite his desire. Desire that she could feel quite evidently against her at that very moment. Leaning forward Julie gave him a sweet kiss as she loosened her legs. Tim let her drop though his hand remained on her face only dropping as Julie stepped away breaking the kiss. His breathing ragged he watched her with hooded eyes as she backed away from him. Kicking her shoes off Julie reached for the snap of her jeans, pushing them down her legs she stepped out of them just as she reached the door to her bedroom. Tim watched her like a giant cat stalking his prey, his eyes hungry as he took in every inch of skin she exposed on her way.

"Tim," Julie whispered her voice husky and lower than she could ever remember it being before.

He was on her in a moment, his shirt being thrown across the room in his haste to have her skin against his. Her moans were slight and breathy like he always imagined they would be. Her knees hit the back of the bed and caused them both to stumble slightly, a small giggle escaping her mouth. Tim leaned back away from her looking at her as a smile stretched her swollen lips. His hands stilled from where they had been caressing the skin of her back.

Eyes wide she looked up at him, "What is it?"

Innocent, that's what he wanted to say as he looked down at her. His hands moving to cup her face and hold her. She was so innocent even after all these years, still so full of joy after everything that had happened. Leaning down he brushed his mouth against hers, it was a gentle kiss that was in complete contrast to everything that had gone between them before and it took more out of him to pull away from it than any other kiss in his life. But he did and his stomach clenched as he looked at her lips still parted and eyes blinking open in awareness as he brushed his hands carefully over her face. He watched as she realized something was wrong, her brows drew together and her mouth opened to say something but he stopped her, "I-."

Julie stepped back into his space and pushed her body up against his her mouth crushing onto his. Tim was startled for a moment not remembering this side of Julie from before, all their encounters from high school had been started by him. Deftly she turned them so that he was the one with his back to the bed and Tim could feel her lips curl in a smile as he stumbled for a second. Pulling back Julie gave him a thorough look as her fingers skimmed over the scars marring his torso. Tim hid his need to flinch as her eyes fed on him, wanting to hide her from the horrors he had seen and done that had left their mark on his body. He was shocked when she leaned forward and brushed her lips against a jagged scar on his shoulder her lips were feather light and felt like a balm on his soul. He stood his knees locked in place to keep him from falling as she kissed her way along his body, her breath warm as he fought to keep control of himself. He had bedded seductresses from all over the world and none had ever left him quaking with desire and need that her barest touch was doing to him now.

Bringing his hands up he pulled her to him burying his nose in her hair he held her to him for a moment before pulling back to kiss her lightly. Carefully he melded his mouth to hers applying just enough pressure to get her to open her mouth so that he could show her how much she was effecting him. Her breasts were heavy and full in his hands as he angled her beneath him as he moved them both to the bed. Rolling a nipple between his fingers he swallowed her moan as her own hands went to the button of his pants and were struggling to get them past his hips. Releasing her lips he stood up enough to roughly divest them both of the last of their clothes.

She reached for him pulling him down and her eagerness fueled his own. And Tim could feel a smile on his face mimicking hers as he tumbled back on the bed. Julie laughed even as she arched her body against his harder one stealing his breath away. He caught her hands in his stretching them above her head as he settled himself between her thighs. Tim watched as the smile slowly died and she bit her lip as he nudged at her entrance.

Their eyes locked as he entered her, sure and smooth as everything else in his life. Hands clenched together, bodies tight he struggled to not spill himself like an untried boy as her body welcomed him.

"Tim," Julie moaned her nails digging into the backs of his hands as her hips met his. His forehead dropped to the crook of her neck as they moved together. It was her little moans in his ear combined with the taste of her skin on his tongue and the feel of her surrounding him that began to signal his end. Releasing one of her hands he trailed his fingers down to the tiny bundle of nerves just above their joined bodies. Lifting his head he watched as she went over the edge. She was still clenching around him when he lost himself and collapsed shuddering ontop of her.

It took more than a few minutes for him to gain the strength to be able to move so that he wasn't crushing her and he was loathe to leave her warmth. Pulling her with him he rolled on his back and just held her, using her body as a blanket to cover his larger form was kind of foolish but he spread her over him like one anyway.

Julie snuggled against him her fingers making odd patterns on his shoulder next to the scar that he would rather forget about ever getting. Quiet settled over them as their breathing returned to normal and Tim savored it. He knew the moment she came aware of herself though, it was a minute shifting and her head was tilting to look up at him, "Give me a minute and we'll have another go."

Julie snorted rolling her eyes, "You probably need more than a minute."

"I may not be the stud of the Dillon Panthers anymore Taylor but I am not an old man," Tim retorted keeping his face stern even if there was no bite in his tone. Julie laughed settling her head back down on his chest. Tim could feel her studying the scars on his body and he itched to stop her or force her to focus on something else.

"How did you get this?" Tim closed his eyes and reached up to catch her hand in his.

"Working," Tim murmured kissing her knuckles.

"Tim," Julie raised her head looking at him, "How?"

He looked at her his expression clearing saying that he had given her all the answer she was going to get. Julie sighed, settling back down she could feel her exhaustion creeping up on her and fell asleep with his heart beating steady beneath her ear. Never knowing that he was wide awake staring at her ceiling lost in memories.

* * *

"Can I get a cheeseburger Pop?" Teddy sent big puppy dog eyes up at the wild haired man something he had learned from Gracie Eric was sure of. Eric nodded to the little boy as they pulled the truck up to the Alamo Freeze. Teddy laughed excitedly already fumbling with the buckle of his seat by the time that Eric was parking.

"Hold on their buddy," Eric laughed walking around to help his grandson out of the truck. Walking with his hand on the little boy's shoulder they stepped into the welcoming blast of air conditioning, "You want anything with that cheeseburger QB?"

"French fires," Teddy shouted his high pitched voice making a few head turn their way and Eric to flinch.

"Boy I can't wait till you hit puberty, sound like a girl," Eric muttered even though he couldn't help but smile and ruffle the little boys blonde hair.

"I not a girl Pop," Teddy said indignantly, "I a boy. You a girl."

Eric cleared his throat noisily casting a quick glance around to see who was within hearing distance of that last statement by the precocious three year old. Glaring at a table of pimply faced teenagers who were sniggering he pushed forward to the counter and placed their order all the while keeping a firm hand on his pint sized companion.

Sitting down Eric cocked his head to the side and grinned as his grandson did the same as they stared out the window. Eric's phone went off a quick glance at the caller id had him frowning while he stood up to talk. Shoving some sugar packets at Teddy he ordered the little boy stack them up while he talked to Buddy Garritty a few feet away.

Teddy shoved the little packets around giggling as he sent a few over the edge of the table. Raising his head at the sound of the door opening he grinned as he recognized the football man from last night at his grandparents house. Glancing at his Pop he slipped under the table when he saw that his grandfather was pacing a sure sign that he wasn't really paying attention to anything. Hurrying over to where the tall man was ordering Teddy waited patiently for him to turn around. Head tilted back a grin on his face as the tall man turned around his order placed and stumbled for a second at seeing the small boy standing before him.

"Hi," Teddy said rocking back on his heels, "You get a cheeseburger?"

Tim cocked his head to the side, "Hi, yep."

"Want to eat with me?" Teddy asked remembering to make his lip poke out just a bit like Gracie had taught him. It worked on everyone but his Mom and Nana, but he figured that was because they were moms. He watched as Tim glanced down at his watch and then back at him, before nodding and motioning Teddy to lead the way.

"Pop is talking," Teddy pointed out the obvious to his tall friend, "We are having a boys day because Nana and Gracie are girly."

Tim nodded, "Girls tend to be that way."

"Tim when did you get here?" Eric asked sitting down across from Tim and Teddy who had crawled under the table when his grandfather had begun to sit down.

"Only a few minutes ago," Tim said staring at the blonde next to him with a look of wonderment, "He looks just like her."

Eric studied his former player, "Looks like his dad too a bit."

Tim's eyes flashed to Eric, "Heard you didn't make it to State this year."

"We was robbed," Teddy piped up, leaning forward on the table he stood in the booth and grinned at his grandfather, "Right Pop?"

"Right QB," Eric smirked, looking up he smiled at a couple just walking in the door, "I see Will, Teddy why don't you go say hi."

The little boy glanced behind him and yelled a hello to his friend from his play group, "I be back."

Tim leaned back as Teddy clamored over him grimacing as the little boy's feet landed painfully on his left leg. Turning he watched the little boy chattering happily with his friend only turning his attention back to the coach when the other man spoke, "You gonna tell me why you walk with a limp?"

Tim shook his head, "Took a bad curve in a jeep a couple of weeks ago."

"Came back here to recuperate," Eric smirked, "Doctors ordered you to stay active I guess."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am about to be volunteered for something?" Tim asked leaning back in his seat, "You have that same look as when you always ordered wind sprints."

Eric laughed as he stood up and went to the counter to get his and Teddy's order, "Could use a hand with some of the players is all. With you being here with nothing to do but scratch your ass thought you might want to help the current Panthers is all."

Nodding his head Tim glanced over at Teddy watching as the little boy waved to a couple walking in. Maybe if things had been different between him and Julie Teddy would have been his son. He felt a spark burn in his chest at the thought, for a second Tim didn't know what it was but then he realized that it was hope. He couldn't go back in time and change things, a desire over the years that he had learned to suppress. Now though was his time and maybe, just maybe.

"I think I will have time for that," his tone was light and for the first time in a long time he didn't have to force himself to relax to make it sound so.

* * *

Balancing the basket of laundry against her hip Julie kicked the dryer door closed before walking back into the house. Tim had woken her up with gentle kisses along her back, something that still made her want to stretch out and just let him have his way with her. But reality has a way of rearing its ugly head when least wanted and her phone had gone off. Groaning Julie plopped basket down on the couch, sitting down she began folding remembering how Tim had rolled away from her as she talked to her mother on the phone. It was awkward to say the least after she had hung up the phone and after a swift hard kiss he had left her wrapped up in a sheet on her bed.

Tossing the unmatched socks back into the basket Julie stretched her legs and arms out lazily before gathering the clothes up to put them away. She was walking out of Teddy's room when the sound of a door being slammed stirred the lump on the floors attention enough to raise its head. Glaring at the dog Julie walked to the door, her hands flew to her hair at spotting Tim walking towards the house with a bag of take out and two cokes in his hands. Opening the door she cursed herself for the blush of pleasure that spread through her as he bent to give her a quick kiss as he walked inside.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon," Julie admitted leaning back on the door as he walked over to put the food on the coffee table.

Raising his gaze to hers he grinned, "Nice boxers."

Julie flushed she had forgotten she was wearing an old Dillon panther shirt and a pair of loony tunes boxers that her mother had bought her father and he had refused to wear. Tugging on the frayed hem of the shirt she bit her bottom lip, "Like I said I didn't expect you back so soon."

Tim shrugged, "Full of surprises. I got you a burger."

Julie sank down onto the couch reaching for the paper wrapped concoction, "Thanks."

"Least I could do considering that thing you did with your mouth last-," Tim finished with a laugh as Julie threw a fry at him Pan yelped at them before plopping down infront of the tv. Picking up the missile he grinned at the blush staining her face, "Blushing Taylor?"

"Watch it Riggins," taking a bite out of her burger she kept her gaze on the food. They sat like that in silence munching on the burgers from the Alamo Freeze. It wasn't uncomfortable which surprised Julie; she was so use to Teddy's constant jabber that the silence was a blessing. Glancing at Tim she couldn't help but stifle her grin at finding him looking at her, "What?"

"What would you say if I was to tell you that I would be staying on for a bit," wiping his hands off on a paper napkin he leaned forward watching her.

Julie sat her half finished burger on the table hands folding in her t-shirt she looked at him, "What do you want me to say? Tim as great as last night was I haven't seen you in six years. I have a son…"

"Slow then," Tim reached for her grabbing her ankle and pulling her into his lap, "We have all the time in the world and for the first time in my life I am going to do things right."

"Slow is perfect," Julie whispered fingers tangling with his she drew him down for a kiss. Slow and sweet leaving Julie shaking with need when he pulled away.

* * *

A.N.: See I haven't abandoned it! It just takes me a long time to get things perfect to the point where I can post it. I know there are probably grammatical errors galore but the plot is where I want it to be and that is why it takes so long. Another reason that I have taken so long is that I just got back to school to post so happy times for all. Love to all who are waiting and keep it up cause I will try to post during the weekends from now on.


End file.
